Tour Continued
by Buffaloboy
Summary: This is a continuation of The Tour originally written by WesternCowgirlboots
1. Chapter 1

"Lou, I need your help. Amy just fainted." Jack yelled to his granddaughter as he ran from the barn.

When she heard her grandfather's call for help Lou ran to see what the problem was with her younger sister. "Bring her into the house and set her on the couch." Lou ordered.

Jack carefully picked Amy up and did as Lou suggested.

As she tried to assist Jack, Lou looked at him and explained "Amy revealed to me that she is pregnant. We best call Dr. Hall and let him know what has happened."

Grandpa was shocked to hear this news. "Why didn't she let the rest of us know?"

As Lou called the doctor Amy began to come to and insisted that she was fine. Despite her sister's insistence Amy said "I am fine. The past few days have been difficult to deal with."

Rather than create a scene Jack calmly suggested "Amy, you should stay here tonight in case something else develops. Georgia and I will go to your place to make sure things there are taken care of."

As Jack called Georgie and told her to come with him Amy sat with her sister and cried "I know I have you, grandpa, Georgie and dad to rely on but the one I need the most is not here"

Lou sat with Amy and tried to console her and began to think of things the family could do to support Amy and get her and Ty back together.

After getting Amy settled Lou called the doctor. "Bring her in tomorrow morning. I want to check her out as well as check to see how the fetus is doing." Dr. Hall suggested.

Just as Lou hung up with the doctor, Tim came busting into the house. "I just heard from Jack and he told me about Amy. Wait till I get to Grand Prairie and get ahold of Ty. How could he treat Amy this way?"

Lou, not wanting to create more problems, tried to calm her father down. "Ty probably has no idea of what is going on. When he finds out I am sure I am sure he will do what needs to be done."

Tim was still ranting when Jack returned from Amy's. "Just cool it Tim. Let's try to figure out what we can do to help Amy." Jack offered.

Hearing her dad and grandpa Amy got up and walked into the living room. "I think I need to go to Grand Prairie and talk to Ty." Amy informed them.

After you go to see Dr. Hall in the morning you and I can drive to Grand Prairie. Jack offered.

Tim objected and threatened "I'll go to Grand Prairie and bring him back weather he wants to come back or not."

Although Tim continued to voice his ideas, Amy put her foot down and it was decided that she would drive to Grand Prairie the next day with Jack


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning grandpa and Amy went to see Dr. Hall. "Things look good." He says and takes another sonogram of the fetus and gives a picture of it to Amy.

After leaving the doctors Amy and grandpa begin the drive to Grand Prairie. "How should we deal with Ty?" he asks.

Amy, looking very depressed, says "I don't know grandpa. He may not even want to see me."

Jack thought for a while and came up with a plan of action. As Amy took a nap he took the chance to call the vet clinic hoping that someone other than Ty would answer the phone.

"Grand Prairie Vet clinic." The voice at the other end of the call answered.

Jack was relieved when Marie Cook answered. "This is Jack Bartlett, Ty's grandfather in law. Is it possible we can talk?

As they talked Marie fully understood what the situation was. "I'll do whatever I can to help Amy and Ty." Marie stated.

It was late when Jack and Amy reached Grand Prairie so Jack suggested that they stop at a local diner for dinner check into a motel for the evening and discuss how to handle things in the morning.

While Amy took a shower Jack checked with Marie again. "Ty will be working early in the morning. If you stop by then you could talk to him." Marie advised Jack.

After wishing Amy a good night's sleep Jack was confident that he could talk some sense into his grandson in law.

When he woke up Jack saw Amy was still sleeping so he got dressed and left Amy a note "Went to get us breakfast."

Rather than going to the restaurant Jack drove to the clinic hoping that he could have a quiet conversation with Ty. As he parked in front of the clinic and got out of his truck Jack had already decided what he was going to say.

When he walked into the clinic and Ty saw him he said "Jack, what are you doing here. Is everything in Hudson and at Heartland ok?"

"That is why I am here, Ty. I know you and Amy have had some bad experiences but there are a few things you need to be aware of." Jack explained that Amy did not go to Europe with Ahmed and in fact Ahmed had left Hudson. "Amy loves you and would never do anything to hurt you. You feel Amy has changed. She in fact has not altered in her deep love of you. Several years ago a young man came to Heartland with a storied past and a determination to turn his life around. He was given a second chance. Don't you think Amy deserves a second chance?"

Ty didn't know how to react. Jack continued "Amy is at the motel-she was sleeping when I left. Would you go with me to talk to her?"

With that Marie entered the clinic and turning to Ty suggested "Ty, you need to go and see Amy and try to work out your differences, if possible."

Ty thought about what Jack had said and decided to take Marie's advice. "Let's go." As they drove to the motel Ty was wondering what he would say to Amy and what her reaction would be when she saw him.

Jack opened the door to their room and found Amy waiting for the breakfast he supposedly went to get. "I am starved grandpa. What did you get for breakfast?"

"Amy, I have someone who wants to see you." Ty stood in the door and Amy began to cry. "These are tears of joy." Amy explained. "I have so much to tell you."

Jack turned to Amy and stated "You have a great deal to talk about. I'll leave you alone."

"I thought you would never want to see or talk to me again." Amy explained.

"To be honest, I had just about written us off until grandpa came to see me this morning and reminded me of how much we really loved each other."

Amy motioned for Ty to come sit beside her on the bed. "I have some pictures to show you." Amy handed Ty several pictures. These are of the farm. Grandpa and dad have helped make it a home and there is still some work to do but it is not a home without you."

As Ty looked at the photos he complimented Amy "Looks as if you have done a great job with the place."

Ty began to look at the remainder of the pictures and stopped when he reached the photo of the sonogram.

"This project is still a work in progress. It will take another eight months to complete." Amy smiled and explained.

Ty looked at the photo and leaned over to give his wife a long delayed kiss. "I guess I'll have to tell Marie she needs to find another vet assistant since I am going back to Hudson."

Feeling that had given them long enough Jack opened the door to the motel room and found Amy and Ty in a deep embrace. He closed the door and took out his cell phone to call Lou. "Look as if Ty is coming home." He informed her.

Lou immediately began to plan a grand welcoming home party.


	3. Chapter 3

When Marie heard how the reunion between Ty and Amy went she called him and suggested "You and Amy need time together. Jess and I can handle things here today."

Thanking her Ty turned to Amy and asked "What exactly has been going on back in Hudson?"

"Dad and grandpa helped me get settled in our place. I tried to make it a home but without you there it just wasn't a real home."

Ty looked at Amy and immediately recognized the sincerity in what she was saying

"I, or should I say we, adopted a dog, Fern." Scott introduced us and I just could not say no."

"Jack told me Ahmed has left Hudson and returned to his own country."

Amy smiled and happily announced "That has allowed me to do what I have always wanted to do—work with abused and abandoned horses. We have also adopted an orphan foal, Bindi and an abandoned mare, Babuska. Fortunately the mare has adopted the foal."

"How about you?" Amy questioned Ty.

Just the Jack stuck his head in the room and asked "How are things going?"

Ty looked at his wife and saw a tear running down her cheek.

"Why the tears?"

Amy, with a worried look on her face, responded "I am afraid you may want to stay here and not return to Hudson."

With a smile on his face Ty took Amy into his arms and said "Marie may have to get a new vet assistant. I'll be returning with you to Hudson."

Ty and Amy spent the rest of the day discussing their plans for the future. "I should call Scott and see if I can have my old job back." Ty reasoned. "I should also call the university to see when the next semester starts."

Amy added "Our plan has always been to work together. Perhaps we can still realize that dream."

Ty placed Amy in a deep embrace and whispered "This is the Amy I knew so long ago."

Ty was all excited after talking the the university. "Next semester start in two weeks. After that I'll be graduating and you can call me Dr. Borden."

Since it was still early in the day Jack decided to head back to Heartland.

"Amy and I will follow tomorrow." Ty explained.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Amy woke up as the sunlight began to shine into the room and looked over at Ty. She whispered "I'll be glad when we get home. I hope you are pleased with what I have done to the farm."

Ty opened his eyes and saw his beautiful wife smiling down on him. This was one thing he missed while he was in Grand Prairie. "As soon as we get up and have something for breakfast I'll load everything in the truck and we can hit the road."

Although it was a dreary, rainy day Amy was happy once they were on the road.

"By the way," Ty told Amy, "Scott said he would give me my old job back and that I could have a few days to get settled before I have to go to work."

As soon as Ty graduates they would be able to realize their dream of working together. Ty would heal horse's physical problems and Amy would deal with the psychological issues. "We can remodel the barn so that you can have an office" Amy suggested.

"By the way, has the doctor said anything about you working while pregnant? We can't have anything happen to our little one." Ty suggested as he patted Amy's abdomen.

"For now I can still work as usual but as time goes on I'll have to reduce my work load is all the advised." Amy explained.

As they drew near the farm the skies cleared and Amy stated "The skies seem like an omen. They are clearing up just as we get you back to where you belong."

As they drove up to the farmhouse, Fern, who was sitting on the porch, came over to Amy. She was a bit skeptical of Ty but he stated "We'll be friends in short order." as he petted her and began to walk to the barn with Amy. As soon as they entered the barn, Spartan noticed them and came to the front of his stall and nickered and immediately recognized Ty. Bindi and Babuska stock their heads from their stalls and Amy patted each on their heads while Ty quickly looked both over and remarked "They both seem healthy. I'll give them a better look at after we get settled."

Amy suggested "Why not come into the house to see how it has come along."

"This is amazing. You have done a great job making this our home."

Amy stated "We'll have to decide what room will become the nursery. There will be a little time to decorate it."

Shortly later Lou, Georgie and Katie pulled up in front of the house. "It's great to have you back. Take care of my baby sister and her little one." Lou advised. "I told dad that Ty is back and before dad could say anything I warned him to keep his mouth shut or he will have me to answer to."

"Thanks Lou. All we want is to enjoy Ty's return. If dad thanks that he can interfere in or lives he has another thing coming. We can either let him be part of our lives or exclude him. The choice is his and he will be told that." Amy said

About an hour later Tim came by and evidently Lou's warning had some effect because when he saw Ty he put out his hand and shook Ty's and said "It's nice to have you back."


	5. Chapter 5

The next several months seemed to fly by. One morning at breakfast Amy looked across the table at Ty and states "Only a week and I can call you Dr. Borden."

For his part Ty added "It won't be long before the little one is ready to make his/her entrance into the world. I am really looking forward to becoming a father."

Just then Georgie, Katie and Lou drove up to the house. Georgie has been helping Amy with her client horses since the doctor ordered that Amy severely limit her activities until a month after the baby was born.

As they came into the house Katie proudly announced "Uncle Ty and Aunt Amy we have a surprise for you."

Ty opened the package Katie gave him and proudly showed Amy a plaque that read Amy Fleming Borden and Dr. Ty Borden.

Lou explained that the girls thought they would need this for the side of the barn outside Ty's office.

"Thank you Katie and Georgie. Uncle Ty can put it up later today."

Georgie asked "Is it ok if I spend the night? I can help with some of the chores."

Amy nodded her head and said "Sounds fine with us. You can also help set up the nursery."

"Not knowing the sex of the baby will make decorating difficult" Georgie exclaimed.

"Not really" Ty explained. "We have decided to have a décor to match whatever we have. We plan on having a horsey décor with wall paper with horses on it and Victor sent a native woven rug with horses on it that we will use on the floor."

As they sat around enjoying each other's company Amy noticed her dad driving up to the house followed by grandpa and Lisa. Tim came into the house and was very excited. "I have a present for my grandchild." He announced. He pulled out a picture and showed everyone. "His name is Prince." Tim boasted.

Amy looked at the picture and smiled. "The little one will have to wait awhile before he/she can use Prince. Thanks dad."

Ty joked "Tim will have the baby riding a horse before he/she can walk."

That evening, as they lay in bed Ty laughed and commented "It seems as if Tim is more excited about the baby then me."

Amy agreed and added "Dad has been great to be around lately. His attitude has changed so much that I look forward to seeing him"

As her due date approached Amy was having a difficult time getting comfortable no matter what she did. Every once and awhile she could feel the baby move. Despite her condition Amy was determined to attend Ty's graduation. Seeing her husband walk across the stage to receive his diploma brought smiles to her face. Marion's chance on a juvenile delinquent all so long ago had finally paid off.

After the ceremony they were on their way to Heartland for a small party that Lou had arranged. Amy looked at Ty and suggested "Get me to the hospital. It's time. My water just broke." A puddle began to form on the truck floor.

As he tried to keep calm and drive Ty called the doctor and made arrangements to meet her at the hospital. He also called Lou to give her the news.

"I'll let grandpa and dad knows and we'll meet you at the hospital" Lou answered.

Upon arriving at the hospital a nurse directed Amy "Sit in this wheelchair and we'll get you to a room." As she changed into a hospital gown the doctor came in and asked Amy to lie down "Let's see how things are going. The way things look it won't be long. When your next contraction starts I want you to push as hard as you can."

Ty sat next to his wife and reminded her "Breathe and push."

Amy smiled and looked at her husband and remarked "I am glad you are here and I hope you will not be disappointed." Although they did not want to know the baby's sex Ty had confessed that he wished it would be a girl.

"Our baby will be amazing and beautiful just like his/her mom"

A few seconds later Amy experienced the most severe contraction yet and doing as the doctor instructed she pushed with all she had.

The doctor announced "I can see the head and here we are." As she lifted the baby up she asked Ty "Do you want to cut the cord?"

As he cut the cord Ty looked at Amy and proudly announced "Our son, thank god, looks like you"

After the nurses cleaned the baby up and wrapped him in a blanked they handed him to Amy. "Do you have a name for the little one?" the doctor questioned.

Ty and Amy both looked at the doctor and responded "Timothy Jackson"

As they did Lou knocked on the door. "Come in" Amy instructed.

Lou, grandpa, and Tim entered and Ty announced "Meet the newest member of the Bartlett, Fleming, Borden clan Timothy Jackson."

Jack and Tim were both elated it was a boy and were even happier when they heard the name.

The next day, when Ty went to bring Amy and Timothy Jackson (TJ) home he looked at Amy holding TJ and admitted "You have made me the happiest man on the face of the earth."


End file.
